Delicate Flower
by evenstar866
Summary: Kagomes new to town and to her job as a mythology teacher, then lets add the fact that her father is the leader of the Yakuza trying to marry her off to business man Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

Shikon Academy was the widest building down Bone Eaters Lane. Standing 5 stroys high and painted the oddest color of tan. Staring down the entrance as I held a carboard box in my hands, I couldnt help but think '_Prison_'. Swallowing one last time I took a step forward, pushed up the double wide glass doors and asked the first person I saw where to find principle Keade. Fortountly the search was short lived, the first person I found happen to be Mrs. Keade. She was maybe just under the age of forty with light brown hair cut short and brown eyes. She held a soft smile and started walking towards me, fixing her thin black glasses on the bridge of her nose as she walked.

"You must be our new Mythology teacher Mrs. Takada" She streched out her hand and waited for me to take it.

"Yes that would be me, but its Ms not Mrs, and you must be Mrs. Keade" I grabbed her hand she shook it like she waited for me too.

"follow me to your room wont you" she didnt wait for a response, she started heading towards the stairs

"Alright" _brilliant answer kagome...your supposed to be a teacher! _We walked up 3 flights of stairs before she started heading towards the right hall, following behind her I noticed all the stares of high school kids and other teachers.

"this room will be yours, all the desk have been cleaned and floors waxed, now it just needs your personal touch, but that will have to wait your first class will be here any moment, so I wish you good luck Takada, good day"

With that Keade turned on her heels and walked back towards the stairs. Not sure what to do first I just pulled out a couple desk assentials and waited patiently for the students to arrive. For 20 minutes I sat in complete silence until a loud bell rang out and the halls came to life. Before standing to greet the students at the door I walked to the windows and opened them all up for some fresh hair.

"Aunt Kagome?"

I froze and slowly turned around to see my nephew Shippo. "shippo you go to shikon academy?"

"yeah for 2 years now Gome, dont you listen to mom" he laughed and walked over to the desk right infront of mine "some of my best friends are in this class too so your lucky"

"Ship your such an over achiver, look at you first one in class and sucking up to teach already" I turned to the door to see possibly the prettiest teen I have ever seen. She wore simple faded hollister jean with a dark red tube top, black hair to her shoulders and blue eyes.

"Rin shut your mouth, the teacher happens to be my mothers younger sister ok" He grew quite and turned towards the window as if no one was in the room

"Rin was it? well have a seat where ever you wish and my name is Ms. Takada welcome to senior year Mythology" I smiled brightly at her while a few other kids walked through the door. Turning my back to the kids I walked to the chalk board and wrote my name along with the course name. After another 5 minutes I shut the class room door and turned to look at my class. Every desk was full which meant a class of 30.

"so as you all know Im your new Mythology teacher, my name is Ms. Takada but you can call me Ms.T i guess, I dont want to bore you with things you most likely dont care about so I'm going to open the floor and let you ask the questions today, any one want to go first" I scanned the room, almost every hand went up but shippos "Rin"

"Whats your first name?"

"Kagome, but dont tell the other teachers you know that" I scanned the room again "You with the purple hoodie"

"Toshi, and how old are you" the kid smiled at me

"well if you all must know I am 24, and that doesnt mean anything Im still older then you" I laughed along with the class until i found a quite girl in the back raising her hand "Young lady in the pink dress"

"Kikyo, are you related to shippo"

"Good question, yes actually I am his aunt, did you know his mother has the same name as you?" The young girl blushed and stared at her desk. "alright young man in the blue shirt"

"Onigumo, are you single?" he arched his eye brows and smirked at me

_Disgusting_ "Yes at the current moment" Looking at the time I realized the bell was about to ring. Clearing up a couple more questions and saying goodbye to Shippo I started to make my way out of the buidling and over to my car.

"Wait Ms. Takada" I looked up to see a women about my age walking towards me. She had above should length dark brown hair and soft brown eyes, so wore a light purple pencil dress with black 5 inch heels. "I didnt get a chance to say welcome, my name is Sango Houshi I'am the math teacher that works next to your class" She smiled brightly at me and stuck her hand out

"Oh Im sorry I was just so nervous about today that I rushed out of the building, but please call me Kagome" I stuck out my hand to shake hers, we both laughed and small talked before we both headed towards our cars to make our seperate ways home. Being new at the school also meant being new to my home. All my boxes and furniture where scattered through out my new 2 story condo, only grabbing the boxes that belonged in my room I started to unpack my closet and set up my room so I could sleep tonight. Unpacking took longer then I planned and dinner time was well over. Slipping my heels back on I grabbed my coat and headed down the road to a Ramen Shope I saw a couple buildings over.

The walk was only about 5 minutes but it was peaceful. Inside the shope it was crazy, people sat at every table and there was a 6 person line to order. Finally it was my turned and I ordered chicken ramen, after a couple minutes I got my order and headed towards my condo.

"Hold on Mrs" Well I didnt make it very far did i, when I turned around my eyes grew wide. I was staring at possibly the most handsome man I have ever met. He smiled at me and walked a couple steps closer "I think you have my ramen and I have yours" Oh

"really?" I pulled the cup out of the bag and popped the lid "By any chance did you order beef ramen?"

"Yeah and I believe the chicken ramen is yours" He smiled at me again and offered me the bag, we switched bags and just stared at eachother "Inuyasha" he stuck his hand back out and smiled even brighter then before at me

"Kagome" I smiled and stuck my hand out to shake his, when our hands touched something just felt right to me as if he was made for me

"Well Kagome" he smiled "It would seem that fate has brought us together, and maybe some day soon it will again" he grabbed my hand and turned it face up and brought his lips down and kissed it "until then I bid your fairwell" He smiled again and stood straight then walked back inside the Ramen Shope

"Did that really just happen" I smiled and continued my walk home


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes Hiro I understand completely, you just want your daughter to be happy, but im not sure having her marry me will be the best option sir, she doesnt know me and she doesnt seem the type to follow your clan" This man is a real piece of work no wonder his youngest daughter doesnt speak to him and doesnt follow his rules. "I'll do my best sir, are you sure she is in the city, cause if so that makes this a hell of alot easier" Easier to find and confince that we should not get married "alright sir good day"

Knock Knock "come in"

"Inuyasha, your brother is here to see you"

"Thanks Yura" with that she pulled her head out of the office and the doors opened to reveal my brother "Sessh what do I owe the pleasure"

"Its 1:30 brother did you forget, Rin will surely be dissapointed if her uncle doesnt show up at school to take her out for the afternoon"

"Shit I forgot about that, do I still have to go in to her media class for show in tell?" please say no, please say no

"yes now I you get a move on your supposed to be there in 20 minutes brother, good luck" He closed the doors and walked out. God as if today couldnt get any worse, get informed that Hiro's intent with me this whole time is to have me marry his daughter, a daughter that cant be controled by the damn Yakuza, which makes her probably some crazy ugly bitch. Now I got to go to my nieces stupid school and talk about media and whats its like to run a buisness based around media, This all started with being engaged 'feh' maybe if it was that prettly little thing I met in that black pencil skirt 'Kagome' now thats a beautiful women.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"Miroku you said you where going to invite the man so invite him, who cares if he is your boss, incase you forgot you where best friends in high school and college so whats the hold up?"

"Sango Im telling you he is getting himself in over his head. Hiro Hiragushi calls for him all the time, that man is the leader of the Yakuza dammit! I dont want him falling in the deep end babe, him being around Yakuza will pull our names in with him"

"Stop it, Inuyasha working for the Yakuza thats crazy, either you invite him or I will. Besides we have a new teacher and let me tell you Miroku she is beautiful, she would be the perfect match and balance for the infomous Inuyasha Takanashi"

"is that all you worry about, matchmaking. Dammit Sango" oh no she is giving me the eyes, the eyes I can never say no too, dammit what do i do! "Alright fine dear I'll invite him"

Inuyasha and I were the best of friends, we graduated high school together and dormed together through college, he was my best man at my wedding. The man was a god with women but never gave any of them the time of day, he owns and runs TMC Takanashi Media Corps, the man is a billionaire. The thought of him working with the Yakuza was a little crazy but how do you explain the phone calls from Hiro himself and the late night outtings to places unheard of. What could Inuyasha possibly get out of working for this man, he had everything but the love of a perfect women.

The TMC building is over 200 stories tall, Inuyasha happens to be on the 158th floor, I hate elovators, but to avoid Sango and her rage I must do this. The doors opened to the secretarys desk "Yura is Yash in his office, I need to speak with him"

"Well Mr. Houshi he is in a bit of a rush to get out of here, something to do with Shikon Academy, so make it quick" She smiled and turned to answer her desk phone

"Inuyasha man, whats going on at a high school that you need to rush off to" simple questions first to ease the pain of a party of married people

"My niece needs someoen to come in for a show in tell type thing and it happens to be her media class, so guess who got volunteered for that job" he pointed to himself "this guy"

"Oh well be sure to say hi to Sango for me then" and here goes nothing "speaking of Sango, um I got some news, your going to be a god father Yash" yayyy

"Miroku congrats why didnt you tell me sooner, Oh my god Im so happy for you, you finally got your wish. Sangos going to bare your child" he started laughing and he was fixing his tye for the school event " I get the feeling like there is something else you want to tell me"

3333333333333333333

It had been 2 full months since my first day, and since I saw those piercing gold eyes. My class loved me as much as I loved them, Sango and I became inseprable which lead to meeting her husband Miroku, which I found to be quite charming. I learned that he was the accountant and partner at TMC. Which from what I know is the largest Coperation in the world, so they had money. Recently I was told they are expecting a baby, I was happy for them and reacted how any girl would for her best friend. But part of me did take the jealous side, I was turning 25 in the next 6 months and I was still completely single, the only guy I even thought about waw that golden eye god 'Inuyasha'.

School went by quick today which I completely hated since when I arrived home my father was waiting for me on my porch. Typical Hiro always in a black suit, he never did know how to be a normal father to me or my siblings. Figured it wouldnt take long for him to locate me, being the daughter of the Yakuza always had its perks, atleast he always thought so. "Good job Hiro, you found me. It only took you 2 months, why so long?" I never did call him father he didnt deserve that loving title

"You know how much I hate when you call me Hiro, Kagome" he followed me right into the condo " I see you like it here, Im proud of you my dear, but its time you settle down with someone" he sat down on my couch and waited for me to join the conversation

"what do you mean settle down, if this is about that arranged marriage I told you no already, father I respect who you are and what you have done for this family, but I dont want a guy that is with me because my father is the Yakuza, I want a man to love me on his own terms and me on mine. Why cant you understand that"

"Honey I do understand but all things grow in time, look at your sister. Her and Naraku hated one another for the term of there engagment but after the wedding they grew to love each other and look shippo is graduating this year, how could you not want the same thing"

"This is going no where, Dad Kikyo was always different always trying to please you and win you over, you loved me for my rebel actions not because I sucked up to you for everything. Of course she took the chance and got lucky and they fell in love, but I do not want that" I turned to my window and looked out it "how could you ask me to give up on finding the one thing is this life I want, love. The love of a man that isnt working for you or someone you set me up with. A man that has to do the romantic things and make mistakes because he is crazy in love with me"

Hiro stood up and wrapped his arms around his daughter "Kagome I promise you, this man is the guy that is meant for you in this crazy world. Give the fellow a shot, if things dont go the way you want then you have the option to say no, but all I am asking for is a chance" He kissed her forehead and left. I thought about it for a long time, he was right what is the harm in meeting the guy, everything else can go from there.


End file.
